l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Jarel-karn (Velmont)
Summary Fluff Background When the emperor have betrayed the Empire of Jade, one of his personnal guard, Senan-karn, became a Ronin instead of serving his emperor anymore. He left the kingdom and travel to the Valley of Bone with his family. There, he found refuge in a indepedent dwarven kingdom. It took time for Senan-karn to be accepted, but his contribution in the fight against the death of the region allow him to establish himself. For a century now, his family have lived among the dwarves. Jarel-karn is the youngest descendant of Senan-karn. Raised among the dwarves, he has listen to his father story of the old Kingdom. Only rumors of what have become the Kingdom of Jade have reach the young Genasis ears. As his ancestors, the Jarel-karn has learn the art of sword and magic, but the fight of the death seems for him not as worthy as his ancestors fight against the Oni. On his dream to see his ancestor lands, he left the Valley of Bones and returned to the Jade Kingdom. His visit to the Jade Kingdom have shown him what had become his ancestor's land. Not only did many Genasis was living in the remain of the past, servng the dragonborn who has taken there place, but he also learned that his ancestor name, Senan-karn was told with shame. His family honor had been lost with his ancestor's action, the history of his family had been twisted. When he returned to his family,he learned his father was dead. After month of research, the family never has found the remain of his dead father. A month after his return, during an expedition, he found the ghost of his father. Unable to help him, he return home. Thorn between the lost honor of his family and the wandering soul of his father, he left the Valley of Bones, trying to make a name for himself and restore his family name, and maybe find a way to free his father's soul. Appearance and personality Age: 26 Gender: Male Height: 6'1" Weight: 207 lb. Alignment: Good Personality: Physical Description: Region Valley of Bones - Among Another Race (Dwarf): +2 Endurence Hooks Clean his family honor. Free his father's soul. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Resist Lightning 5 Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 11 (Class 8 + Con 3) Surges Value Belt of Vigor add +1 to surge value (not shown in the math here, but shown in the summary). Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6) Racial Features Genasi Elemental Manifestation (Stormsoul) +1 Fort Resist Ligthning 5 Promise of Storm Elemental Origin Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common, Primordial Class Features Swordmage +2 Will Swordmage Warding Swordmage Aegis Swordbound Feats Improved Swordmage Warding level Weapon Focus (Heavy Blade) level Elemental Echo Level Weapon Expertise (Heavy Blade) Expertise at 5th level White Lotus Riposte Level Skills and Languages Languages Common, Primordial Powers Powers Known Swordmage At-Will Aegis of Shielding Feature Booming Blade Ligthning Lure Encounter Ligthning Clash Dimensional Vortex Daily Dimensional Thunder Swordmage Shielding Fire Utility Channeling Shield Armathor's Step Other Encounter Promise of Storm Feature Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Equipment Wishlist Weapon: *Stormbitter Longsword (9) *Runic Longsword (10) Armor: *Leather Armor of Aegis Expension (7) *Genasi Stormsoul Leather Armor (9) Arms: *Diamond Bracers (9) Boon: *Correlon's Boon of Arcane Might (8) Hands: *Strikebacks (10) Head: *Circlet of Indomitability (8) *Starlight Google (8) *Helm of Battle (9) Feet: *Boots of Fencing master (7) *Boots of Eagerness (9) Neck: *Amulet of Vigor (9) *Periapt of Cascading Health (10) Tatoo: *Strikeback Tatoo (9) Waist: *Belt of Raging Endurence (9) *Belt of Blood (10) Wonderous Item: *Ruby Scabbard (5) Tracking Treasure Pinning Longsword +1 (Starting magical item lvl) Restful Bedroll +1 (Starting magical item lvl -1) Starting gold: 360gp (Adventurer's Kit, Crossbow, Crossbow Bolt, Hide Armor, Potion of Healing, 239 gp) Lightning Longsword +1 (Zombie and Crooks) Genasi Soul Hide Armor +1 (Storm Soul) (Zombie and Crooks) 100 gp (Zombie and Crooks) 150 gp (Zombie and Crooks) Collar of Recovery +1, Belt of Vigor (Heroic), 250gp (6 Eagle Down) 1461,71gp, Periapt of Cascading Health +2 (The God Forge) Sold Hide Armor (6 gp), Collar of Recovery +1 (168 gp), Transferred Genasi Soul Hide Armor +1 (Storm Soul) enchantment to a Leather Armor (-25 gp), Bought Warded Vambraces (1800 gp) XP 1000 XP Starting Level 2 Zombies and Crooks : 1202 XP, 723 XP, 562 XP 6 Eagle Down : 1392 XP The God Forge : 4173 XP Changes Level 3: Retrained Mythal Recovery for Channeling Shield Level 5: Retrained Raging Storm for Weapon Focus(Heavy Blade) Level 6: Retrained Armor Proficiency (Hide) for Improved Swordmage Warding Judge Comments Level 2 Approval 1 Comments by TwoHeadsBarking: Looks good. Approved. Approval 2 Approval from Dunamin. * Summary > Mythal Recovery. Made an immensely dramatic correction, changing this text "Make a saving throw against an effect that save can end" to "Make a saving throw against an effect that a save can end." Level 3 Approval from renau1g: *Looks good Velmont. Good job Approval 1 Nice backstory! Everything looks accurate as far as I can tell. 1 approval from Kalidrev. Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved. Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: *Looks good Velmont. Good job Approval 2 Approval from judge 2: Approved. Level 6 Approval 1 Approval 2 Not Approved. Status Approved for level 3 at 2925 xp by TwoHeadsBarking and Kalidrev Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W:Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W:Genasi Category:L4W:Swordmage Category:L4W:Valley_of_Bones